godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 1:Joining the Ranks
Soldiers are preparing to hire some compatible Gods Eaters that are New Types ordered by Johannes Shicksal by using special scanners built from the Fenrir Far East Branch. Soldier#1: Okay move up you lassies, we only need the best in the den. Everyone outside the Outter Ghetto was lining up and waiting for their turn inside a dome. A hooded figure pushed his way trying to get into line. Hooded Figure: Excuse me... Ah, sorry.... A roar came and everyone in the dome panicked. The hooded figure turned and saw a Vajra and some Ogretails charging at the dome. 3 Gods Eater, Soma, Lindow and Sakuya, jumped infront of the incoming Vajra with Sakuya providing supporting fire while Lindow and Soma keeping the Vajra and Ogretails at bay. The hooded figure watched as blood spilled over the battlefield, but Lindow didn't slay one Ogretail that went for the crowd that was still trying to get into the Outter Ghetto through the dome. It jumped and shattered the glass onto the crowd and tried to bite one person who got caught but backed off when the hooded figure punched it. Hooded Figure: Didn't say I'd warn ya..... The Ogretail attacked the hooded figure and ripped the hood as it revealed green hair with a spiky hairstyle. The green haired teen punched it's jaw and the Ogretail stumbled back and tried to move but couldn't because of it's jaw that's broken. Arthur: The name's Arthur, don't forget that you beast..... He looked at the crowd and saw some terrifying faces that point to two more Ogretails jumping onto Arthur. He ducked the jump at the same time elbowed their legs to disable them. Both Ogretails fell to the ground but one of them reached the bystanders's legs because the terrified man was kicking it back. Terrified Man: GET AWAY FROM ME, HELP!!!! His leg was bleeding until Arthur grabbed the Ogretail's mouth that's holding the Man's leg and opened it wide so the man can get his injury treated. Arthur was thinking what to do to the Ogretails that are still alive. Arthur: Maybe this will do.... He grabbed one and stabbed through the heart with a glass shard. He dropped the dead one and grabbed the other by the tail. He thought of sending this to the Gods Eater that everyone is safe but the Ogretail got back on it's feet and bite Arthur. It gnawed on his arm as hard as he could, but did little to no damage to his skin. Arthur: This is nothing... Soldier#2: Young Man, stay away from that beast Soldiers gathered around Arthur and the Ogretail with their guns up. They all waited for commands to fire at will while not harming him at the same time. General: READY, AIM, FIRE!!!!! The general shouted and all soldiers fired at the same time. Arthur opened the jaw and jumped back to safety as the Ogretail was suppressed by the gunfire. Soma ran towards the soldiers that gathered around the Ogretail and prepared his finishing blow towards the Aragami. Most of the soldiers stopped when they saw Soma running towards them. Soma: Hmph... Soma leaped high and positioned his God Arc down into the Ogretail's body, driving it though the ground. He pulled his God Arc out of the ground and walked back to the Den along with Lindow and Sakuya. Arthur looked at them leaving the battlefield as if they were the heroes. Arthur: Hmm... Where's that man who got bitten??? Arthur walked back into the crowd and asked where the man who's leg was injured and they showed the way to the injured man. He was screaming in pain as the bite was very deep and almost ripped his leg off. Arthur helped with the injury as he held the bleeding as he tried to stop it. Medics from the Den came and treated the injury while holding a stretcher, putting him on it and carried it back into the Den. Arthur's shoulder was grabbed by one of the soldiers and they gave him a good comment on holding the Aragami with no weapons. The general gave a radio call to Johannes that someone from the Outter Ghetto fought the Aragami. Johannes: What's his name?? He viewed Arthur's profile and saw the high compability rate with the New Type God Arc. He smilled devilishly and told the general to bring him in for the apititude test held in the training areas. Arthur was confused when they told him the Directior of the Far East Branch wants him to join the ranks of the Gods Eater. Arthur: Well, it's all or nothing... He went along with them as they went into the Den, and so a new story begins... Category:Blog posts